Gone Forever
by Sugar-Pain-RUKI
Summary: RvB. This story is about Caboose past and how his love life turned from awesome and romantic, to bad and depressing. Enjoy! CaboosexOCxKerryGrif's sis WARNING!: Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**__**Gone Forever**_

_**Caboose's POV**_

It all started one summer break at a park in North Dakota. I was playing basketball with my friends. The game was tied and I needed to score for my team. I saw an opening. I rushed toward the goal. One of the guys got in the way to block me. I had to think quickly. I threw the ball down between his legs. I ran past him and grabbed the ball. I leaped into the air and made a slam dunk. My team cheered. We won the game. They ran up towards me and practically pounced on me, saying "awesome dunk man!" or "Way to go!"

On the benches near the court, I could hear some girls talking about me, saying how awesome I was at basketball and everything. It was getting annoying. I looked at the bench next to them and I could see a girl about my age. She was staring at me with blue eyes that seem to almost resemble the ocean. She was smiling at me. I found myself lost inside her eyes and smile. I smiled back at her and she laughed playfully. I went over to her and sat next to her.

"Hello, I'm Caboose. What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Keira. It's a pleasure to meet you Caboose." She said as she smiled. There's that smile again. That captivating smile that I find myself lost in. those cherry red lips. So beautiful. I just felt like kissing them. Unfortunately, I brought myself back to realty.

"So do you wanna hang out or something? You know, to get to know each other." I asked.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" said Keira with a cheerful tone.

"Alright then! Meet me at the fountain in the park tomorrow at noon." I said

"Okay!"

"Well then I'll see ya tomorrow then." I said as I got up.

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow then Caboose!" she said as she got up and walked away. I fell back down onto the bench and sighed happily. I was gong on a date with a pretty girl! Well...it's not really a date but at least I get to spend time with her!

One of my best friends, named Lavernious Tucker (I just call him Tucker), came over and sat next to me. "So what did she say?" he asked

"She said that she will hang out with me tomorrow!" I said, practically jumping up and down and doing back flips in my head.

"Awesome! I'm proud of you Caboose. Back in grade school you used to be afraid of girls." Said Tucker

"Yea I know but when I saw her, I felt like I could talk to her like she was my sister or something."

"So what do you think you guys will do tomorrow? Just walk around and talk?"

"Maybe. We could also get some ice cream or something."

"Or orange juice?" said Tucker as he smirked.

"ORANGE JUICE!!!!!!!!!!!" I said as I jumped out of my see and jumped up and down.

"Whoa man, calm down. I know orange juice is your favorite thing to drink but you seriously need to calm down every time I say it." Said Tucker as he leaned back into the bench, staring at the cloudless, blue sky.

"Easy for you to say." I joked.

"Whatever. Hey wanna go to my house and play some video games?" Tucker asked.

"Sure, I said as I got up and ran towards Tucker's house, "I bet I can beat you to your house!"

"Oh no you can't!" said Tucker as he, too, got up and ran toward the direction I was going in.

I can not wait until tomorrow!

* * *

So did you lika it? please review and submit ideas if you have any to make the story better! See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

**_i am soooooooooo sorry! i have been on the computer but i have not been working on my stories and all. i am really sorry! please forgive me!!!!!_**

**_anyway, here is chapter 2! i hope you like it! and I can't remember if i told you this or not but i am pretending that Caboose is the lead singer of three days grace, that is why he sings one of their songs in the story. So i hope you enjoy this. I am getting many ideas for new stories so be aware of that._**

**_ENJOY CHAPTER 2!! -_**

**_OdaDemonQueen_**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I found myself lying on Tucker's floor. I looked up and I saw his blue ceiling. I could see his Ying Yang twins poster up all the ceiling as well. Tucker really does like that duo. Eh, their okay, but I prefer alternative over any type of music. I sat up and looked around for Tucker. He was passed out on his bed in his pajama bottoms. I noticed that drool was coming out of his mouth and it made me laugh a little. Damn, we must have been playing video games all night. I bet we played like ten games! One game for each hour! Something popped into my head. I looked over at his clock.

11:59 AM

"OH SHIT, I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I got up and ran out the door. As Tucker's door slammed shut, he woke up.

"Huh? What did I miss?" he said.

**Park Scene**

Keira was sitting at the water fountain, wait for me to arrive. She was sitting down, gazing at that water that was before her. She could see her reflection in the water and smiled. She giggled a little bit.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!

"Huh, what was that!?!?!" said Keira as she turned around. There I lay. My face flat against the concrete, my hair, all messed up, not even dressed my best, and I just made myself look like a fool in front of one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life. I get up and sit down next to her.

"Hi..." I said.

"Oh my god, hold still! You busted your forehead and blood is pouring out!" she said franticly as she reached in her small purse, scrimmaging for a band-aid. She found one and put it on my forehead.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem!" she said as she smiled. Damn, I love that smile!

"So where do you wanna go to? I'll take you anywhere!" I said.

"Well, there is this pet store that I wanted to go to. I have been thinking of buying a kitten. Can we go?" she asked

"Sure!" I said. A smile appeared across her face as she grabbed my hand and started walking to the pet store.

We arrived at the pet store moments later and once I got into the store I was swept away. Every animal was, in my eyes, were all...adorable! Every animal, from the dogs to the mice, every single one of them was cute!

Wait, what am I saying!? I'm a guy. A twenty year old man and I'm thinking something is cute? What the hell is up with me? Keira dragged me over to where the kittens were. Once she got there, there was this one kitten that caught her eye. It was a Siamese kitten. It came up to her and meowed, like it wanted her to take it home with her, She picked it up and it rubbed it's head against her head. She giggled and smiled. She handed it over to me and it hissed at me. She laughed, I cried (on the inside.)

"I guess she does not like you that well." she said

"No shit..." I mumbled.  
"But I'm gonna keep her. She is just the cutest thing!" she said as she cuddled with it. I walked with her to the cash register and she bought her new pet.

"Well, why don't I treat you to something to drink? Wanna go to Starbucks?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she said and we head off to Starbucks.

**At Starbucks**

"So, tell me a little about yourself?" Keira asked, as she set her drink down.

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

"Well, my name is Michael J. Caboose. I'm twenty years old and I have a job as a tattoo designer, as in I draw tattoos on people (Do NOT ask why I gave Caboose that job I was having writers block at the moment.) and I hate babies." I said.

"Why do you hate babies??"

"You know what, I really don't know."

"Oh okay."

"Oh and almost every night I have this dream..."

"What's it about?" she asked

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do!" she said excitedly.

I sighed, "I always of my parents having sex and it makes me so mad that when I wake up I can't even face them at all."

She burst out laughing. I frowned.

"I'm so sorry. but that, ha-ha, is just so funny. HAHAHA! Oh my god..." she continued to laugh. I chuckled.

"Her laugh is cute..." I thought with a smile.

"Oh, that was a good laugh."

"Yea, so what about you?"

"Me? Well, My name is Keira Loveday, I, too, am twenty years old, and I work as a painter for Breath Taking Inc. and I am really interested in music."  
"Music? What type of music?" I asked

"Oh! Um, rap, pop, and sometimes alternative music."

"Follow me..." I said hastily as I got up and took her hand.

"Huh?! Michael, where are we going!?"

"You'll see."

**At Java Jive**

"Here we are." I said as we stopped in front of a building.

"Java Jive?? Why are we at a nightclub, especially since it's not night time?"

"You'll see." I answered as I motioned her into the club. We walked inside the club and when we got into the main room, her eyes lit up in amazement. The whole place was decorated in black, white, and red! There was an area where people could sit around and have a conversation and just hang out. A bar area where you could also sit around and talk and order drinks. They had drinks of all sorts from Bud Light to the real good stuff. Yet there was one thing that caught Keira's attention. There was a stage. A stage that included a drum, a bass, a guitar, and more importantly...

"A Microphone?" she said.

"Wait here and watch." I said as I left her and went backstage.

A few minutes later, I came up on stage with a couple of guys, including Tucker, and yes he was there. Music started to play...and I started to sing...

_**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**_

_**  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**_

_**  
No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**_

_**  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**_

_**  
The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again**_

_**  
This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong**_

_**  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late.**_

...and then song ended. I sighed in relief because I was losing my breath almost. Everyone in the place clapped and cheered. I got down off the stage and went back to Keira to hear her reaction to my music.

"wow...that was really great!" she said, all wide-eyed and such.

"You think so?" I asked

"Tch yeah! You are really good at singing! AND you even play the guitar!" I swear she was about to pass out, yet she went on and on...

"And the drummer was really good and your friend was like...like..."

"Like what?" I just had to ask, that didn't I?

"Like...whoaaaaa..." Yep I had to ask. She passed out right on the spot but I caught her before she fell to the floor.

"hahahaha..." I laughed with a smile. I picked her up and walked up the stairs and encountered the world (as in I was outside.)

* * *

**_Well there you have it! i wonder what will happen next, is what you are thinking right? i hope so! cuz this story is gonna get better and better._**

**_Sayonara!_**

**_OdaDemonQueen_**

**__**

**_PS: i just got Warriors Orochi last week, so if i don't post new chapters, blame the video game! _**


End file.
